


A Little Leftover

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wall has something for Vixen. Vixen's not above being suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Leftover

"Do you honestly expect me to lend you anything approaching help after everything you and your people put my teammates through?" she demanded.

The Wall kept her face blank, just that uncanny willpower lashing out of her eyes to betray her dynamic quality. "Help me? No, Vixen. But I think you'd do about anything to protect your teammates from further repercussions of that very costly battle against Darkseid's minions."

"We've been front and center for all the clean up," Vixen said, a little hotly, because the hero community was running themselves into the ground to fix things… and there had even been a few rogues spotted in that effort. Unofficial policy was to never stop a thief that was actually helping them, but to run a security sweep after just in case.

Waller held out a thick folder. "They didn't all leave. Since a vast majority of the ones I've ferreted out seem to have landed in the more brutal areas of the world, I thought you'd be the best one to handle how the League hunts them down."

Vixen didn't reach for the folder. "Why? Why help? What's the cost?"

Waller did smile at that. "I only ever wanted my country safe, Vixen. This technology, those minds, working with some of our worst enemies? Can't happen. But you understand that charging in isn't going to save the day. You know how to be subtle… so do it. And I'll sleep easier at night."

Vixen knew it couldn't be that simple. She narrowed her eyes as she took the file, then nodded once. They parted ways then, with Amanda Waller smiling to herself at getting her way. A few threats would soon be mitigated.

Vixen, for her part, was going to sit down with a few heads wiser than her own before she even thought about following up on anything in the folder. And she wasn't taking it on the Watch Tower, either… they'd just have to meet her somewhere a little more open.

"Hawkgirl," she said once she was far enough away to use her phone. "Care to meet me for a latte? I have some business and you can help me figure out who best to contact from here." That would be a good start, given the alien's military background… and she was sneakier than John, as the whole invasion thing had proven.


End file.
